User talk:Solar Dragon/Archive 3
Please Leave a Message Below WHAT? Wow your leaving just like that if i left because i messed up luck of the fryrish. i made you fix it again sorry but i tried to fix it not just leave. i'll try to help make our infosphere relationship stronger as an ambassador. i have it all on my watch list i want every page like to know about changes so yours ended up because of things like this. i will go to the admins and ask them if i can i actually respect the infosphere. Sincerly, Phillip J. Fry 13:25, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry. i am leaving. That is that. I do this on other wikis, so why not on this one. I am trying to take the blame for starting an argument away from our wiki and solely towards me. it is for the wiki's sake. Solar Dragon (Talk) 13:28, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::The only way I will stay is if it is a total descision by all main members for me to stay and if Joey refuses to remove my admin rights. Otherwise, I am going. Solar Dragon (Talk) 13:30, 11 August 2009 (UTC) i get it sorry but i will ask who is the main admin like number one of the operation 17:24, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, Joey is the bureaucrat of the wiki but I am sort of like most active admin so, contact me if you need anything. Solar Dragon (Talk) 18:10, 11 August 2009 (UTC) oh so i will if it is ok be an ambassador to patch things up. it could be an unoficial title on me what do you think? Phillip J. Fry 19:43, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Oh Yeah That Anonymous User Was... Me I Was Logged Out And Forgot To LOg In Sorry Hello! Back from your dad's? I was thinking it might be nice to change the poll on the front page. I don't really have any suggestions except maybe "favorite voice actor" or um... "favorite head in a jar". -- Dhalia 15:00, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm back. Feel free to change it yourself as i have ran out of ideas as well. Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:01, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::Welcome back then, I hope you had a nice time. I totally forgot I could change things like that! I'll be happy to change it, but um... can you give me the link to edit it? I have no idea how to get there! -- Dhalia 15:04, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :::You are able to edit anything now, including the site notice at the top. Link is Futurama Wiki/Poll. Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:05, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Thanks so much. I like the city and country categories, good idea! -- Dhalia 15:08, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :::::I was doing it a while ago but forgot after categorising 1 article under cities. Next up is buildings and we need some way of categorising the sections of New New York, any ideas? i can't think of the same. Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:10, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Conversation break: What do you mean, to categorize the buildings and locations in New New York? We have a page, New New York, which lists locations in the city, but needs more work because some are missing. I guess we could go with "New New York City locations"? -- Dhalia 15:23, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :A bit long for a category, it need sto be short. Possibly New New York locations. And I mean, we have some pages on buildings, e.g. Planet Express building, Eye Robot etc which need to be categorised as well. Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:25, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Images I noticed you're marking a lot of images for deletion, but instead of that, lets put them into the pages in which they belong. We need more images, not less. If they are good screenshots, let keep them and use them. -- Dhalia 14:47, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :yeah. I know. I was marking them first and then if anyone decided to put them onto an article, I would remove the delete tag. I would go thorugh the articles afterwards to see if i could but one there. I was just marking them first. Solar Dragon (Talk) 14:48, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::OH I see. I just wanted to make sure :) Good idea, it's handy to have a list. -- Dhalia 14:54, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::Yes. There are some images we need to keep though. I accidentally deleted the background earlier. Also, I am on IRC at the moment. Solar Dragon (Talk) 14:56, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Into The Wild Green Yonder Yeah Its Only A Few Days before i can edit the plot of into the wild green yonder. itll be on comedy centeral the 30th. so expect some of the red links to become blue by labor day Phillip J. Fry 16:43, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Really. On comedy central. What time? Solar Dragon (Talk) 16:44, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Image Categories Thanks for continuing the creation and adding image categories to images, but a quick question about the new categories. What's the point of the Planet Express category? The point of the image categories is for us to be able to more easily find specific images, or images for specific categories, and if I'm guessing correctly on your purpose (you put it on a Nibbler image) than I don't understand how this category helps find images that the specific main character categories wouldn't fill, although I could have guessed wrong. I just want to make sure we're on the same page as to the final result of this image drive. Ellipses485 18:29, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :yeah, it was a bit silly putting Nibbler in it. It is mainly for the logos, building images and ship images that I made it for though. Anything related to Planet Express but you can delete it if you want. Solar Dragon (Talk) 08:49, 30 August 2009 (UTC) can you help me yes i do need help for the color do you have green by the way? if not ill use whatever you can get me thank you solar dragon and thank you again ScarletScarabX 20:44, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Tie Fighter The tie fighter it says a proper name hasn't been released it is said its a tie fighter in the song so can i get rid of it ScarletScarabX 00:04, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, sure. Remove it. I hadn't heard the song previously so I put the template up. Solar Dragon (Talk) 08:43, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Wikia or Wikipedia Is it more preferable to link to another wikia site or Wikipedia itself? Mostly just curious because I always link to Wikipedia and maybe I'm doing it wrong? Should we link to wikia if there is one? Is this something we should have on our policy pages? Can I ask more questions? :) -- Dhalia 15:21, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Well, I usually link to wikipedia but we should really link to wikia. It depends on which is more informative. Wikia is a community while wikipedia is a seperate community. I plan on changing all wikipedia links to links to their appropiate wikia wiki article. And yes, you can ask more questions but allow me to ask one. Why are you never on IRC anymore? Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:24, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::Ah, I see, that definitely makes more sense to use wikia then, I'll remember that. As to IRC I guess I sorta forgot about it while you were on holiday. When I have time I'll hop on. -- Dhalia 15:31, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :::All right then. Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:33, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :I, personally, try to link to the site that would offer the best general information on that topic. So while I link people, places, and such from real life to Wikipedia, an explaination for a reference to an episode of Star Trek or a characer from the Simpsons or Star Wars (for examples), would probably mean linking to Memory Alpha, The Simpsons Wiki, and Wookiepedia (respectively). Not only do they usually have better information on the topics, they are also part of the Wikia community and there's something to be said for that. Ellipses485 15:46, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yes. I feel that Nintendo wiki has more information on Mario and Donkey Kong so am linking the references there. The same will go for other video game characters. They do usually have better information on the topics (except our Futurama article. It sucks.) and they are part of our community. Solar Dragon (Talk) 15:49, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I Made The Universe One Characters On Paint.Net I Made Them using the normal ones as bases if you want to see it respond to this message please ScarletScarabX 15:49, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :What, so you used the images to make the Universe One counterparts in Paint. Cool. Can you upload them then? Solar Dragon (Talk) 16:45, September 3, 2009 (UTC) sure should i upload them here or on another page like mine ScarletScarabX 16:59, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Just give me the links please. Type: File:Filename.jpg Don't forget the colon before File: Solar Dragon (Talk) 08:36, September 4, 2009 (UTC) what do you mean by that like upload them delete them from the page and leave the links here ScarletScarabX 13:10, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :No, I mean upload them and leave the links on my user talk pages putting a colon (:) in front of the File: bit. Solar Dragon (Talk) 13:23, September 4, 2009 (UTC)